The Akatsuki
by Dark Nemesis 7
Summary: What will become of Konoha when the Akatsuki move in?


Has anyone who is reading this ever read There Where When Is Now? It's an awesome story.If you haven't,you should.But that's not what I'm here to say.All the characters from this story are 100% original,except for Darida whose name and Hyuuga-ness come from There Where When Is Now.Sorry about the naming similarities,if you want me to change his first name then I will.BUT: Kisei is totally original.When I read the chap. in TWWIN I thought,"Oh no there's an Aburame girl in the Akatsuki here people will think I'm copying." But I'm not,I thought of Kisei before Christmas.So there.  
  
...  
  
If I owned Naruto,I wouldn't be writing on a PC almost as old as me (I think It's from 1993, Windows version 3.0),sitting on the floor in my messy room in the basement,fingers freezing (I can't find my gloves) with a blanket draped over my shoulders.  
  
...  
  
On with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tsunade shook her head and said,"No.No way.We will NOT house the Akatsuki in the Leaf Village."  
  
She had been looking through the mail and found out that the Akatsuki had requested to become a Clan of Konoha.Then Iruka had run in and informed her that they were waiting,assembled, outside of her office.  
  
Iruka said pleadingly,"Come on.They refuse to leave,and one of them was looking at me like she wanted to eat me when I walked past her.They say that they will act like a Clan and cause no trouble.Just take a look at them so we have a reason to refuse them." Tsunade sighed. "Fine,but my answer will still be no."  
  
She left her office to see twelve people,varying in uniform,lounging around.Godaime looked a bit closer and saw that one man was playing with a strange child,or rather the child was running circles around him and he was standidng oddly still with a creepy emotionless expression on his face that would put Sasuke and Neji to shame.Well,counting the child,thirteen people.Some she recognized,like Kabuto and Orochimaru.Most she didn't.  
  
"I thought there were only nine Akatsuki," she said.One young woman shrugged and said, "Well,there aren't,so get over it.Some of us are new,some Orochimaru forgets." She leaned in closer and whispered,"He has Alzheimer's." She nodded and went back to where she was standing. Tsunade took a deep breath and said,"Well,introduce yourselves." "Alphabetical,joining,age or miscellanious order?" one tall man called.Tsunade inwardly groaned,but said,"Whatever."  
  
A young man stepped forwards from the crowd.He had long dark brown hair in a loose ponytail,a Leaf headband on his forehead,spiky chest armour over a t-shirt,gloves,long black pants with a shuriken holster and odd sandals that looked like a mixture of belts and cloth.Lastly he had the trademark Hyuuga eyes and serious expression."I am Darida Hyuuga,age 21,hailing from the Fire Country,Master of the Hyuuga arts.Teammate:Arya.Kicked out for badmouthing Hiashi,though I am a Main member." The girl Tsunade had talked to said,"Don't mind him.He has a stick up his ass." Then she introduced herself.  
  
"I'm Arya Kirygall,age 21,nomad,Taijutsu specialist.Teammate:Darida.Just joined cuz I had nowhere else to go." She had purple hair down to the middle of her back,a white sleeveless shirt over a light green long-sleeved shirt,purple shoulderstraps,red eyes like Kurenai's,golden gloves that flared out past the wrist,dark green leggings and bronze shoes that flared out past the ankle.In place of a headband,she had a thin gold chain draped over the top of her head with a single ruby pendant on her forehead.This may have sounded nice,but she looked (and acted) quite cheeky.The man who had asked about the order of introductions said,"Loudmouth Extraordinaire," confirming the fifth Hokage's suspicions.The man stepped out from the back of the crowd and began his description.  
  
"Name's Dansetsu Hayate.You may know my cousin,he worked here.Age 29,comin' from the Lightnin' Country,Genjutsu Expert.Teammate:Kisei.Kicked out for...Errm...uh...Well,I rape and kill girls aged 7-39 (Notice I didn't use past tense.) Well,I don't ALWAYS kill them." He had dark blackish-bluey-greeny-purple hair with two leaves sticking out from the top,a blue turtleneck,a long burgundy vest,loose black rolled-up-to-wrist gloves,a brown belt with a yellow buckle,dark blue pants rolled up two inches below the knee,a shuriken holster tied on with two mini belts,traditional navy zori and the desceased Hayate's bag-under-the-eye thing going.When he noticed Tsunade staring at him wide-eyed,he said,"What? It's fun." Then he turned to a girl who was shorter than most of the others and nudged her,saying,"Your turn,Kisei."  
  
Kisei shifted uncomfortably.She had reddish orange hair that went down to barely half her back without bangs,oval-shaped black sunglasses,a black mouth and nose covering similar to Kakashi's that joined into an equally black shirt that was rolled up at the elbows,a green Chuunin vest that was so big on her it went past her rear,black pants that were rolled up at the knee and navy zori.Kisei looked surprisingly young compared to the rest of them. "She just doesn't like to talk," Dansetsu explained.He nudged her again and she finally said,"Kisei Aburame,18,Fire Country,Kikai controller.Teammate:Dansetsu.Kicked out for killing my family except for my little brother,name of Shino." 'Where have I heard THAT story before,' Tsunade thought sarcastically.  
  
Kisame stepped forwards,shrugged,said,"You know me," and went back into the crowd. Another female came out of the bunch.She had barely shoulder-length wavy golden hair,greeny-blue eyes with long eyelashes and black eye shadow, purple dangly earrings,a feisty expression,peachy skin,black fingerless gloves that ended an inch from her elbows,two straps of yellow cloth for a shirt that went like suspenders over her shoulders and joined into a tight black belt with a silver buckle,a strip of yellow cloth with a black outline,three circles and a couple lines that hung down like the front of Sakura's dress and another in the back instead of a skirt,a white bikini bottom underneath this,a kunai holster and some leather-strapped sandals that went almost to her knees.In her hand she held a chain made of bones."I'm Yuri Kerut,age 23,Sand village, commonly called Yuri of the Chain.Teammate is Tsura.Left after my brother tricked me into becoming a fighting machine when he killed my parents and used me to kill others.When I found out that he just wanted me gone cuz I was stronger than him,I bolted.Name 'Yuri' as in 'Lily', not lesbian." She then prodded a sleeping girl in the shoulder and said,"Wake up." The girl blinked,then realizing what was going on,began her introduction.  
  
"I am Tsura Akino,20 years of age,Earth Country,Priestess,teammate of Yuri.I was born a slave,because we have not abolished that where I come from,and when my parents died I worked as a Temple Priestess.When my kind Master also died in the constant war,I flew into a rage and killed a great number of enemies.Then,having nowhere to go and not wishing for more slavery,I ran away and joined the Akatsuki." She finished and looked up.She had brown eyes,two white bow and bunny ear mix looking things on each side of her head,black barettes,long brown hair that almost reached her waist that was done up in the very middle with as black elastic,a robe with long white sleeves and loose green pants,traditional sandals with socks and a few pieces of paper and a pen almost sticking out of a pocket,probably to draw signs on.(A/N:The robe is like Kikyo's from Inuyasha,except with green pants and a few minor changes.I'll post a picture soon.)  
  
As she sat back down on the armchair in Tsunade's waiting room,Orochimaru nudged Itachi and whispered something in his ear,which Itachi repeated to Kabuto.Standing up and muttering something about a paycheck,Kabuto turned to Tsunade and said,"You know Itachi,Orochimaru and I." Then he walked over to the man with the little girl and whispered in his ear,then the little girl's.The little girl nodded and cleared her throat.She had dark pink hair done up in pigtails, chibi blue/green eyes,a long white apron over a long orange dress with poofy shoulders,long white gloves,dark blue wave outlines on the bottom of her dress,brown Link-style boots,a dark red jewel in the middle of her forehead and the most innocent expression ever on her face.The man had untidy brown hair done up in a pigtail,dark eyes,a formal blue vest buttoned up with gold trim along the bottom,a white short-sleeved shirt with a black collar that went ended above the vest,navy gloves that ended at the wrist with metal plates on the back,black loose pants with light blue flames at the bottom,a shuriken holster surrounded by bandages,bright red sneakers and a stern expression.Everything about him was solemn and conventional; the only things that marked him a ninja were his shuriken holder and his gloves.Then the child began to speak.  
  
"He," she grabbed the older boy's glove (not the hand) and tugged," is Sakon Ayatsuri-Ningyo,19 years old,Mist Country,Puppet Master,teamed with Karon.His story is: long.At 16,he had a girlfriend and other friends too.Then one day he went into his basement,set up a table,got supplies and a lamp, then decided that he wanted to create...A puppet.He only ever left the basement to eat.After a month of this his girlfriend broke up with him,but he didn't care.He was obsessed.Eventually Sakon decided that he wouldn't use wood.He started to kill in the middle of the night to get parts for his doll,but since he never left his basement no one suspected him.  
  
"After 3 years of blood,sweat and tears he was finished.He had even hand-sewn the clothes his marionette would wear.He had cut his own hair to the roots and dyed it so it could have real stuff,but since it had been 3 years,his hair had grown back.He put a round crystal filled with Chakra in the puppet's forehead,attached invisible Chakra strings to it and brought it to life.It lived.He called it Yumi.Then Sakon and his newly acquired friend went upstairs.His parents were shocked to see him,and even more shocked to see a little girl following him,but were just happy he was still living;he had barred the basement shut.They didn't notice that Yumi had the exact same light skin colour that Sakon's girlfriend had had.  
  
"Soon Yumi needed new blood running through her veins.She went out at night with Sakon's permission and killed,draining the blood from her victim's bodies into her own.This happened for weeks before the ANBU caught her.When Sakon's parents saw her,they told the ANBU that she belonged to their son.He was given a choice.Either he burn his little doll or he gets exiled with her,hunted by Hunter-Nin for the rest of his life.He chose the latter.He ran away with her the next night and when the Akatsuki heard of him they recruited him.Oh," the little puppet smiled,"And I'm Yumi."   
  
'She wasn't joking when she said long,' Tsunade thought as another girl stepped from the crowd.This girl had barely-below-shoulder-length dark blue hair,red deranged-ish eyes,a sword shaped scar over the left eye,a dark robin's egg blue shirt with deeper blue and crimson striped loose sleeves,red loosely rolled up gloves,an underwear shaped iron covering over her rump, desert-style loose pants the same colour as the non-sleeve part of her shirt,red boots that curled and pointed the tip,a machete,a slim sword and a mental expression on her face.She had crazy written all over.What she said next only confirmed the Godaime's suspicions."Karon Sangaril,20,Wind Country,Berserker,workmate is Sakon." Then she shut right up,refusing to say anymore.Dansetsu sighed."Her brother was a Kappa that had been hunted from its home in the Water Country because it drank human blood.Weak from injury,it entered an embryo that had not yet acquired a soul.Karon grew up knowing about her brother's not-quite-humanness,but he never told his parents,who had named him Chalis at 'birth.' Karon,who adored her brother,helped him in any way she could ever since she could walk,whether it be by helping him kill others or by bleeding herself to tide him over.They were as close as real siblings.But eventually someone found out Chalis' secret and he was hanged.Enraged,Karon tore up anyone who had been present at the death of her Kappa brother.Then she fled and we found her and made her one of us.But she's looney." He motioned to the girl by jerking his head.Karon was muttering to herself.Dansetsu lowered his voice."She thinks her brother's still alive,and that he fights with her.She knows that none of us can see him,but she insists that he's there.We just laugh at her behind her back.But sometimes when he fight,people start screaming and dropping dead,bleeding and all that,for no reason.Karon just smiles and thanks her brother.We don't believe her,but we don't piss her off either."   
  
'So Karon and Sakon work together.Well,that makes sense.Put the nutcases together,' Tsunade thought.  
  
The Akatsuki looked at her,then Yuri said,"Well,whaddaya think,can we join?" Tsunade opened her mouth and said,"Absolutely not! You people are all psychos! Leeting you join'd be like signing a death contract--" "Which you'll be doing anyways if you don't let us live here in peace and harmony," Orochimaru interrupted as he held out a switch that would detonate a large bomb by looks of it.  
  
Tsunade smiled falsely and spread her arms widely. "--which will undoubtedly never be delivered! Welcome to Leaf Village!"  
  
The Akatsuki cheered. 


End file.
